I Love Myself Because of You
by gleekbellarose90
Summary: Blaine Anderson is America's number one actor and singer. But, he has a secret that no one knows until Kurt Hummel walks into his life. It will never be the same.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Glee! :(**

Blaine Anderson was just like any other 18 year old boy. He had an amazing family and his two best friends Nick and Jeff. The one major thing that tops off

Blaine's life is that he is a world wide known actor and singer. Only, Blaine isn't honest with everyone in his life or himself… because Blaine is gay and hasn't

ever told anyone. It's not that he didn't trust his family and friends but he still hasn't come to terms with it himself.

Blaine thought that because he is famous he would be single his whole life. To him, who would want to be with someone in the spotlight all the time? He would

get the answer when he needed a male costar lead in his new movie. That's when Kurt Hummel, the number one actor and singer came to audition for his movie.

Blaine's life would never be the same.

Now, he has to find a way to make this movie without everyone finding out he's gay.. especially one Kurt Hummel.

Blaine's life would never be the same again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**"Blaine Anderson: America's number one heart throb is casting for a male lead in his new movie scheduled to start filming in two months." **

This is what Kurt Hummel was reading during his lunch break on his new film. He was on the last day of filming and was looking for a new role to start on.

When he saw this he knew what exactly to do and who to call.

"Hello. Jake speaking. How can I help you?"

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes because this is how his agent always answers the phone even though he has caller I.D.

"Jake, it's Kurt. I found a new role that I would like to audition for and I think you will love the idea!"

Kurt said with a huge grin on his face. He knew that his agent would love to have Kurt work on a Blaine Anderson film because that would mean more face

time. Kurt himself wants to audition for two reasons.. 1) He loves Blaine Anderson's work and would love to meet him and be a part of that world. 2) He being

gay would love to work aside him even though he knows there is never a chance with a one Blaine Anderson.

"I know that it's really fast after finishing this movie that I am filming now, but I have a gut feeling about this one Jake. It's like the words were calling off

to me from the page that I NEED to do this movie! What do you say?"

Kurt grins while staring at the listing on his laptop about the movie. He knows that Kurt is usually right when it

comes to a gut feeling about a movie.

"Yes Kurt. Fine. We will audition for this movie and see what will come out of it. Who knows, maybe this will be the movie that will change everything!"

Jakes laughs and closes his phone before Kurt can get what he meant.

Kurt can't believe this. He is going to be auditioning for a Blaine Anderson film! This has been his goal in his career for the last three years. The only thing is

that he knows that Blaine isn't gay and is hoping that it won't matter for the auditions that he himself is gay.

Kurt doesn't think Blaine is that type of person..

or at least he hopes not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE still. If I did, Klaine would be the center be the show!**

_Sorry it's taken me a while to update. Everything that has been going on in our Glee family and my summer job has made it hard to continue for a while. I hope this chapter makes up for my late update! Happy reading!_

Blaine was laying in his bed late at night thinking about the auditions coming up for his new movie. While reading the script he got in the mail two days ago, he found out the other lead was also male. Blaine's thoughts to himself was that he hopes and prays the other lead was really hot. Knowing that he can't act upon his feelings is something that has him always feeling down about. Reading the script, Blaine noticed that the role of Adam would be perfect for his favorite actor, the one and only Kurt Hummel. Blaine has had a crush on him since the first day that he saw Kurt's first movie. Just knowing he could possibly be in the same room with Kurt even if it's just for a thirty second read is totally fine with Blaine. He really just wants to meet Kurt and maybe find a new friend he could talk to about being gay. Blaine looks up to Kurt Hummel because of his bravery to be an open and proud gay man in Hollywood.

"Why am I so scared to tell the truth to the people that I love and hold dear to me?" Blaine thought out loud as he finally turned off the light and tried to get some sleep for the auditions tomorrow morning. The last thought that entered his mind before he finally drifted off was Kurt's beautiful face smiling at him when he was told personally that he got the role in his new movie.

When Blaine walked into the casting room for his new movie project (which has yet to be named), he couldn't believe the outcome for the male lead auditions. He was looking around and acting like he really could care less about who was auditioning. In reality, Blaine was freaking out and searching franticly for a certain actor he was hoping would be here today. As he made to the room where the actors would be cold reading with him, he didn't see Kurt and he looked defeated and just wanted the day to be over with. All Blaine wanted to do now was read with actors and just pick the cutest guy that walked through the door and be done with it and look forward to making this movie. This being Blaine's fifth movie in 2 years has taken a great deal out of him. He made his way to the director and sat down in his chair to get ready for the auditions that were about to start in ten minutes.

"Blaine, what has gotten you so down that you don't even look me in the eye right now?" His director Joe asked him. Joe knew Blaine wasn't acting like his usually bubbly self in the morning.

"I don't really wanna talk about it. Can we please just have these auditions done with so I can go home and watch some tv?" Blaine muffled into his hands that were covering he face from being upset Kurt wasn't there. He looked at the clock and noticing that the auditions were about to start, put on his camera face and got ready to face the actors.

The auditions started at nine in the morning at the lot where they usually film all of Blaine's movies. By two in the afternoon, Blaine was starting to get worried that they were not going to be finding the actor who will star as Adam in his new movie. He was about to give up and just randomly pick a guy out of a group of five he didn't think was absolutely horrible.

"Joe, I think that we can call this a day and then I can choose a guy and let you know who I think can make this movie work…hopefully." Blaine said to Joe and was about ready to leave when Joe put his hand on Blaine's arm.

"Hold on there Blaine. There is only one more actor here to audition and I think you'll like him. He's a bit different for the role then we normally thought about while writing Adam, but I think that you will like him. Okay?" Joe smiled and told the assistant to get the last actor and have him come into the room.

Just as Blaine was opening his eyes he heard the most beautiful voice that he has ever heard in his life and knew whose voice that was any day…

"Hello, My name is Kurt Hummel and I will be auditioning for the role of Adam." As Kurt finished his introduction, he looked casually at Blaine and they both instantly felt the attraction.

Now, he was more into these auditions then anything else he has done in his whole career. Blaine didn't need to even have Kurt finish his audition because he knew right away that Kurt Hummel was his number one choice and that his life is never going to be the same again. He turned to look at Kurt and found that he wasn't the only one feeling that inside.

Blaine walked up to Kurt and stretched out his hand. "Hello Kurt, I'm Blaine." As Blaine finished talking they both felt the instant spark and looked into each other's eyes.

"Hello Blaine, I'm Kurt."

Blaine knew now he was in for the ride of his life with the one and only Kurt Hummel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my readers. I am so sorry for the wait. I am in my last semester of college and working my job has taken up a lot of my time. I hope that I can get back into this and keep updating for everyone. Thank you for all the alerts and follows. I hope that you're enjoying this story. :)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters! I wish i did though. That would be totally awesome!**

Blaine couldn't believe that THE Kurt Hummel just shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Blaine said again without realizing it.

"You said that already hon." Kurt said. He always call people hon so he didn't think about it. "Oh sorry. It's a force of habit really. Forgive me if I made you

uncomfortable. I wasn't my inten…."

"Kurt." Blaine said cutting Kurt off giving a shy little chuckle because he can't believe how adorably cute Kurt is when he's nervous.

"It's ok. I mind at all." Blaine said and gave a small wink that only Kurt saw and then said in a low whisper up by his ear.. "Trust me." With that, Blaine let go of his hand that both didn't realize they were still holding and looked at eachother. There, looking into one another's eyes, they felt something that made them both look away smiling.

Kurt was the first to break the silence and said, " Well, it was nice to meet you Blaine. I hope to be seeing you sometime soon."

Blaine didn't want him to leave without talking to him more to learn more about him so he went to stop Kurt before he left.

"Um… excuse me Kurt. "_Tapping on his shoulder. Wow I must look like a complete_ child."_ Blaine thought to himself. _ I was just.. um.. wondering if maybe_..- Come on Blaine you can do it- _you wanted to go get coffee and talk a little more." Letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding, he felt like he just made a break through in his secret life. This is the first guy he has asked out to coffee before and the silence has been making him nervous.

"SURE!" Kurt squeaked without realizing he said that outloud. "I mean yes Blaine I would love to go and talk over coffee with you. Do you have a place in mind?" Kurt couldn't believe that THE Blaine Anderson was wanting to hang out with him.

"Actually I do. It's this cute little shop around the corner. I go there all the time to think about my next roles. It's a really laid back place I feel like I can be anyone I want in there without feeling as though I was being judged. You know?" Blaine couldn't believe that he just said that to Kurt and was hoping that maybe he didn't hear the last part.

"Oh ok. Sounds amazing to me. What time were you thinking? I don't have anything planned for the rest of the day. Here's my number if you wanted to text me to let me know." Kurt handed Blaine his number on a sticky note and while handing it over their fingertips touched again. There was that spark again and they have no idea what's going on.

"Sweet. Ok. Well, I only have like another hour of stuff to do and then I am free. I will text you then and see when and where to meet up at. Sound good to you? I could pick ya up at your place. Just let me know." Blaine said smiling all shy and nervous at the same time.

"Oh ya. That sounds good. It was nice talking to you Blaine. Can't wait for coffee." Kurt said smiling and walking out of the casting office.

"Blaine….." Joe said right up next to Blaine. "I know what you're thinking. I don't know if it's a good idea to hang out with Kurt when making this movie. People could get the wrong ideas about you two."

Blaine couldn't believe that Joe had just said THAT to him. "Joe. You know I don't care about what people think about me. I am straight and everyone knows it. If me hanging out with Kurt makes people think otherwise. Well then, I guess we just have to deal with it. He is a nice guy and seems like we could become great friends. I will be hanging out with Kurt. NO. MATTER. WHAT. Got that?!" With that, Blaine left and went to do his last task of the day before he met up with Kurt, which was.. to pick up a small flower for one special guy he knows.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kurt got back to his apartment, all he could do was look at his phone. He went to his room and started screaming into his pillow because he talked to THE Blaine Anderson today. He life was finally complete! How did he, Kurt Hummel, get to audition for the hottest, nicest, coolest, sexiest guy in the world named Blaine Anderson? Somehow his life just started to fall into place. After what he went through in school, Kurt never thought he would find someone as nice as Blaine. To be just his friend of course. He has to keep reminding himself that Blaine is straight.

** Buzz..Buzz..Buzz..**

Kurt stopped and stared at his phone on the dresser. He looked and saw that he had a text from a number he didn't know.

"Oh My GAGA! No way!" Kurt was almost too afraid to read the text, but as he opened it, a huge smile grew on his face. The text read….

_ - Hey Kurt. It's Blaine. Just was making sure we're still on for our coffee date today. If so let me know. xx Blaine.-_

Kurts heart literally skipped a beat. All he knew what to do was text him back his answer.

_ - Hey Blaine! Of course we're still on for today's coffee date. Wher do you wanna meet? Or do you wanna pick me up? I mean I can pick you up too either way is fine with me. Just… let me know. xo Kurt-_

After Kurt sent that message he face palmed because he was acting like a little kid wanting a candy treat. Now all Kurt can do is wait and see what Blaine wants to do on their coffee date.

Blaine couldn't believe he really had Kurt's number to text him. It took him about an extra ten minutes to actually text that gorgeous man named Kurt Hummel. So, he gained _courage_, told his hands to stop shaking because everything will be okay, and start texting him.

_ - Hey Kurt. It's Blaine. Just was making sure we're still on for our coffee date today. If so, let me know. xx Blaine.-_

"Did I really just call it a date? I don't know what I was thinking. He's going to think I'm a creeper and weird and why did I put the xx at the end of it?! Wow I am such a loser." Blaine thought to himself out loud. It was five minutes later and still no answer. He was starting to get worried and decided that he probably scared Kurt off. Then…

** Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…**

He grabbed his phone off the end table and smiled as he saw the number.

- _Hey Blaine! Of course we're still on for today's coffee date. Wher do you wanna meet? Or do you wanna pick me up? I mean I can pick you up too either way is fine with me. Just… let me know. xo Kurt-_

Blaine squealed and dropped his phone and was thankful that he lived be himself with how dorky he was looking right now.

"Kurt Hummel wants to hang out with me!" Blaine just couldn't stop saying that with the biggest smile he has ever had on his face. He's not creeped out! Yes! Now he just has to figure out what he wants to do. "Crap" Blaine says out loud trying to figure out what he was going to text back.

-_ Kurt. I can pick you up at your place meaning I am the one who asked you for coffee. Just give me your address and I can come to you. Also, let me know a time. I am free from now until tomorrow. xx Blaine.-_

Now all Blaine has to do is wait and see what Kurt is wanting to do and hope he can find Kurts place easy enough.

"Wouldn't it be really funny if he lived here in my apartment building too." Blaine thought to himself with a smile. Not knowing how right he was.

** Buzz… Buzz.. Buzz..**

Kurt was just getting ready to make some tea when his phone went off. He basically lept onto the table to get to his phone fast enough. Surely enough, it was a text from Blaine. It read..

-_ Kurt. I can pick you up at your place meaning I am the one who asked you for coffee. Just give me your address and I can come to you. Also, let me know a time. I am free from now until tomorrow. xx Blaine.-_

Taking a deep breath, Kurt texted Blaine back with his details about where he lived and when he will be ready. Which is ASAP…. or like in an hour in Kurt's case.

- _Hey Blaine, I will be ready in an hour. I live at 101 Warbler Dr. Apt 6C. It's really easy to spot on the road. If you can't find it, just call me and I'll help you navigate. xo Kurt-_

** Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…**

Blaine was sitting in his kitchen making a sandwich when his phone went off. Totally forgetting about his food, Blaine went and answered the text. After looking at this text,

- _Hey Blaine, I will be ready in an hour. I live at 101 Warbler Dr. Apt 6C. It's really easy to spot on the road. If you can't find it, just call me and I'll help you navigate. xo Kurt-_

Blaine dropped his phone because he couldn't believe what he was reading. Somehow he and Kurt have lived in the same building without realizing it. Blaine wondering how they had managed that. So, doing the "Blaine" thing he didn't text him back, but went up to 6C because he lived in 6B to surprise Kurt.

"When I get there, just knock and smile when he opens the door. That's all **don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out**." Blaine kept telling himself. So, help climbs up the stairs and heads straight to 6C and knocks three times.

It takes a few minutes but Kurt finally opens the door and Blaine can't believe what he is seeing. Kurt Hummel, there in nothing but a towel. Blaine can tell that he interupted Kurt's shower but couldn't help but look away.

"Blaine! Ahh. What are you doing here. I just sent that text five minutes ago. I can't believe that you ar…." Kurt let his sentence travel as he just remembered that he's in nothing but a towel.

"Sorry, Kurt. I just wanted to run up here and say that we live in the same building. How cool is that?! I mean we have lived here for who knows how long and never known this. How totally awesome is this!?" Blaine finishes just in time to look and realize that Kurt had accidentally dropped his towel and hasn't noticed yet.

"Uh… Kurt…" Blaine says and points trying not to stare at the beautiful body that is right in front of him.

Kurt finally comes back and looks down.

"Oh crap. Sorry Blaine. I totally didn't mean to do that. I can't believe that I just did that! I can't believe that we live in the same building. Come in and wait for a few minutes so I can at least put some clothes on. HA." Kurt says awkwardly and goes off to change.

Blaine sits on the couch and waits for Kurt to come out to talk. He waits for only about two minutes when Kurt comes back out dressed. Much to Blaine's demise.

"So…." Kurt began because he is still really flustered about what just happened.

"So…" Blaine says because he can't get the image out of his head.

" Oh screw it!" Blaine says and grabs Kurt and kisses him for what seemed like forever. Just as Kurt was melting into it, Blaine pulled back and his face fell.

"Oh My God. I can't belive I just did that. Kurt I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I just.. god I couldn't get the image out of my head." Blaine kept apologizing to Kurt.

"It's ok Blaine. But, why did you kiss me?" Kurt asked really confused and totally hoping for what he was thinking was true.

"Kurt, I kissed you because… it's because… Ugh.. Kurt. I'm gay." Blaine finally let out his breath he was holding and looked at Kurt.

What he wasn't expecting was Kurt smiling and then pulling Blaine in for a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

** I am so sorry guys that I haven't updated in over a month! I have not gave up on this story. This is my last semester of college and I have been really busy with all of it. I really hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE… I wish though**_

The kiss has been going on for a while now. Not that either Kurt or Blaine was complaining. Both of them were standing there by the couch and couldn't keep their hands off of eachother. Still kissing, they fall onto the couch and Blaine starts mouthing alone Kurt's throat.

"Blaine, Blaine, we need to stop. I don't want to, but we have to." Kurt says as easily as he could with Blaine kissing him.

"Ugh… I know we do, but Kurt… I have been wanting to do that for some time now. I didn't think that you would have liked me like that. Then when you actually pull me in for a kiss, I didn't want that to end because I couldn't believe that it was happening." Blaine says while resting his head on Kurt's chest. Breathing him in because he has had a crush on Kurt for years.

" Blaine, believe me when I say that I do like you like that. Believe me, I really really do. Ever since I saw you for the first time, you're the one that I have always wanted. We need to just stop for a few minutes and talk it out. Can we do that? Can you let me know everything that is going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Kurt asks while rubbing his fingers through Blaine's soft, curly curls on his head.

"Of course we can do that Kurt. You have absolutely no idea how amazing this is to me to hear you say all that. I really needed to hear that from you. Now, lets sit up and talk like the mature people that we are." Blaine says smiling and sitting up, but staying close to Kurt to make sure that this is real.

Kurt sits up and leans a little on Blaine. He wants to make sure that Blaine is real and that this isn't all a lie. They sit and talk about what they want and about what they're going to do.

"Blaine, I know that you're gay. As well as the couch knows too. _Kurt says with a little chuckle_. But, what are we going to do? I am not going to make you come out to the world just because we like to be with eachother. I'm not saying that I don't want to be with you, because trust me, I really really do. All I am saying is that we need to figure out what we are going to be doing when we're working on the movie. I think that it's a good thing our characters aren't going to be getting together or we wouldn't be able to finish filming it. Haha, don't you think?" Kurt finally finishes and looks over at Blaine who's not looking at Kurt and has a worried look on his face.

"Ummm… Kurt, you haven't read the script yet have you?" Blaine asks shyly while rubbing his hands together.

"No. Why? Are we a couple or something?" Kurt laughs a little trying to ease the tension.

"It's a yes and a no. See, the movie starts out with our characters just as friends. Going through high school and college together, they start to see the other in a different light. Then, at a party everything changes. They get drunk and dance and flirt with one another. They end up making out on a bed and then wake up the next morning not knowing what has happened. They think the worst, even though all they did was kiss, so they stop talking to one another for a bit."

He looks over at Kurt and sees a smile and a frown on his face. So he continues to tell the rest of the script.

" Well, after a few months of not talking they decide they need to talk to one another and try to figure it all out. While talking about it, they realize that both of them were really down when they weren't talking and decide to try the dating thing out. Only they didn't know how everyone will react. So, they stay acting as best friends and are only romantic with one another when they know no one is around. Kind of sounds like what might be happening between us right now huh?" Blaine finally finishes and sees that Kurt has taken his hand and is rubbing his thumb over the top of his hand.

Kurt then turns to Blaine with a smile and says, "Well, that seems like quite a movie. I really hope that it's as good as it sounds. Now, the only thing that you have wrong about what you said is that I am not going to act like I don't like you. I will be here with you for as long as you want me to. Please tell me you want me to. I know it will be really hard to hide this from everyone that we know and the media, but I am really willing to try. I think that this will be good for the both of us. Also, to tell you the truth… I Kurt Hummel, thinks that you Blaine Anderson, will be an amazing boyfriend. Only if you let me try and be one back to you. Please tell me you will." As Kurt is done he stands up and looks down at Blaine who is still sitting on the couch.

Kurt doesn't know what to think as he sees Blaine stand up and starts to walk over towards him without saying a word. Blaine then goes behind Kurt and wraps his hands wround his waist while kissing behind his ear. After that, Blaine walks to in front of Kurt still holding his hand and gets down on his knee.

"Kurt Hummel, that was the most amazing thing that I have ever heard. I can't believe that you really want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. So, Kurt Hummel… will you do the honor of becoming my first boyfriend and hopefully the only boyfriend I'll ever have?" Blaine asks with a smile that he never knew he would be able to do in his lifetime.

"Ah! Of course you big oof. I will totally be your boyfriend. For however long you will have me! Which I hope will be forever (_Kurt whispers softly hoping that Blaine didn't hear him_). Just let me know all of the 'so called boundaries for public' and we'll be ok. I know it'll be hard for a little while, but hopefully we can make it work." Kurt says smiling as he draws Blaine in for yet another kiss.

Blaine and Kurt are still standing and kissing when they remembered that they were supposed to be getting coffee. Blaine breaks that kiss first, not like wanted to, and says, "Kuuuurt….. we forgot that we were going to get coffee. Come on now and lets go and get some."

Kurt looks up and says, " Eh.. Blaine, we can do that tomorrow. Right now I want to spend time without interruptions and….. watch Disney! Is that okay? Do you want to do something else?"

"I thought you'd never ask! Now, what movie shall we watch? I say either Mulan or The Little Mermaid. What's your choice?" Blaine grins as he sees Kurt quirk his brow.

"You know, I really wasn't wanting to watch a movie…. catch my drift? Just let me know…." Kurt says sitting down with a smirk.

Blaine puts Mulan on the tv and goes to sit down. "I think that I will so love this relationship Hummel." Blaine says as he turns towards Kurt.

"I think so too Anderson, I think so too." Kurt says as he draws Blaine up to his mouth for another kiss. The movie totally forgotten.


End file.
